His Sanity
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: He passed the blade over his arm. He ran it over the angry red marks already on his pale skin. He dug the blade in deep and didn't wince as the blood seeped out.


He passed the blade over his arm. He ran it over the angry red marks already on his pale skin. He dug the blade in deep and didn't wince as the blood seeped out. He didn't feel. Pain was something that could never bother him. Not again. Not since he lost his family. Not since she left for medical school between here and Suna University. He continued his methods scarping the blade along his skin until the blood slid down to his fingers and dripped to the floor. He clenched his fingers and tried to remember every single painful moment in his life.  
His family was murdered when he was eight. It was a sandal to read about in the papers. The great Uchiha family murdered with only the two sons remaining- the youngest Uchiha Sasuke was this present teen of our story. He remembered that they were going to put him in an orphanage with his brother that was until a good friend of his mother walked in. Uzumaki Kushina insisted that she would take care of the two Uchihas and Konoha accepted that and the Uchiha brothers moved it with Kushina and her family. Her son became Sasuke's best friend although he would never admit to it however the suffering and torment of seeing your parents' lifeless bodies was too much for Sasuke. His sanity was slipping that was until she came.

She was Haruno Sakura and cousin to Naruto- his best friend. Her parents travelled too much for her taste and she felt like she had seen too much of the world and decided to stay with her Kushina-oba-chan (1). When she had come, Sasuke was already knee deep in his new method of dealing with his emotional pain. He had discovered the methods at Oto High from the most feared group of the school. At first Sasuke wouldn't even notice them. He was the anti-social fool of Oto however the pain was too much to bear and he needed some escape. That was when the smart mouth of the group-Suigetsu- approached him. Apparently 'Hebi' (that was the name of their gang) had one common thing, they were all alone. They had no family, no love ones. No one to turn to so they turned to each other. When Sasuke discovered that, he started to slowly accept them and the job as the acting leader of their group.

It was the only female of the group that introduced him to the method when she revealed her past to him. She was sold off by her parents to be a sex slave when she was just 13. She was abused and beaten and still have scars of every punishment she received when she refused to do as told. She claimed that the physical pain made her forget about her past and after a while that pain won't even hurt you anymore. It became a distance memory to you and Sasuke discovered that when he attempted the method for the first time.

However when Haruno Sakura came into his life he somehow stopped. Sakura had stumbled on him doing his daily 'relief.' She was 11 and he was 12 at the time. At first she was surprised and then she looked ashamed and turned her face away from him. At that moment Sasuke was ready to lash out his tongue at her. To tell her off and explain that she had no idea what he was going through but then she had looked back at him. There were tears at the corners of her eyes barely visible. She walked forward to him ignoring the blood and razor in his fingers and said, "Hello you must be Uchiha Sasuke or 'teme' as Naruto-baka puts it."

She didn't judge him because she knew he was human.

After that she was always there. Sasuke was transferred to Konoha where he spent the rest of his days with his best friend and Sakura. He leaned on her. He needed her. Knowing that she was around made him feel which something he hadn't done in ages. She knew where to touch him. Not to go near the scars or to gape at him unnecessarily. She was mature and there was an air about her that reminded him of his darling Kaa-chan. Then one day after four years of knowing each other, she came into his room with a sad expression. Sasuke could still remember every word she told him.

_"I'm leaving."  
_

He was mute.

_"I've been offered a scholarship in the medical field."  
_

She was always good at that.

_"I'll be gone for a long time."  
_

He didn't want her to hear.

_**"I love you."**_

He missed the three words he _**needed**_ to hear.

Now back to present date, he slid the razor one more time over his arm. He wanted to bleed until he couldn't bleed no more. There was a knock. He didn't bother to answer. The door opened slowly. This was all too familiar. He looked up and there she was.  
"Sasuke-kun."  
She broken down crying at the sight of him only having her eyes fixed on his eyes that were dead and dulled out. She ran towards him staining the edges of her jeans in his blood and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Sasuke-kun."  
And he was out.

When he woke up she wasn't there and he convinced himself that he must have dreamt her up. The razor was still next to his bed as always and he reached out to grab it. He winced as he moved his hand which was odd. He never felt pain. He then moved up his sleeves to reveal the bandages wrapped around his arm. He clenched and unclenched his fingers in pain. Reality was starting to catch up with him. The door opened again and he looked up.

It was Sakura holding a tray of food and warm tea for two. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were stained with tears but overall she was the same flower he knew. She stumbled into the room like always tripping over her own two feet. She rested the tray on the side table and began to pour the tea when she realized that she forgot something. She mumbled to herself under her breath and walked out of the room. Sasuke watched the tray of food and reached out for the slice of tomato. His eyes fell on the razor right next to the tray and he grabbed it. He shoved the tomato between his teeth and stood up with a groan. He walked towards the window and watched the outside world in almost disgust. He then threw the razor as far away from his eyes as possible however didn't notice that Sakura was watching him the entire time.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked walking forward. She touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her.  
"Ah."  
Because now his sanity was back.

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies. **

**This was done for SasuSaku week on DA hosted by SasuSaku-FanClub. There was a week of themes but I only got the chance to write up one which was saved. Please Review but don't flame plz. **

**CherryFlower05  
**


End file.
